1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air cleaners or air filters and, more particularly, to an oil-separating air filter assembly with an interchangeable filter cartridge for the removal of oil from an oil-entraining air flow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From the German Offenlegungsschrift 33 11 682 is known an air-drying filter assembly with a separator head which has a centrally located threaded tubular portion onto which is screwed a filter cartridge which contains a water-absorbing filter element. The filter element is travered by a radially converging air flow which enters the filter cartridge through openings which are located radially outside the center of the separator head and exits the filter cartridge through a central outlet opening in the separator head.
The filter cartridge has an axial end wall with a gasket which engages an upwardly facing end face of the separator head. A plurality of openings in the axial end wall allow the incoming air to flow from an annular flow channel in the separator head into the gap between the wall of the filter cartridge and the water-absorbing filter element.
The known water-removing air filter assembly is primarily used in conjunction with air compressors, and especially in air pressure assisted vehicular brake systems. However, the filter element of the known device has a limited absorption capacity, and it must be replaced, whenever it is saturated.